


Yarn

by littledragon94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledragon94/pseuds/littledragon94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lily Potter stared at the ball of wool perched atop her heavily pregnant belly." For the "One Hour, Two Drabbles" challenge 2013, along with "Home".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yarn

_What can I do with this?_

Sat in the armchair of her Godric’s Hollow living room, Lily stared at the ball of wool perched atop her heavily pregnant belly.

 _Perhaps a scarf?_ She already had a scarf. _A hat?_ She wasn’t much of a hat person, rarely finding one that didn’t clash with her vibrant hair.

James could wear any hat he wanted, but he liked to show off his messy nest of jet black hair. She had tried styling his hair once. Not even an entire tub of Sleekeazy’s Hair Potion helped. After about five minutes of laying nicely in a quiff his hair had thrown off the layer of grease and could have housed a small family of bluebirds without their knowledge.

Judging by the way the cat was eyeing the yarn, Lily could just have done with it and say it was a cat toy. But that wouldn’t help her wile away the hours stuck in the house now, would it?

Lily was tiring of being pregnant. The baby was due within the month, and though carrying a child within her was an amazing thing, Lily just wanted it to be over. Her back ached, her ankles were swollen and she had a constant craving for Chocolate Frogs. James thought she looked beautiful, but then again, he’d been saying that for years, even before they’d actually started going out.

She felt the baby move inside her.

 _Stay still Harry_. Lily told the bump, laying a hand on the loose fabric covering her tightly skinned abdomen.

It was an incredibly bizarre feeling. When she’d first felt the baby move she’d smacked James so hard in the arm she knocked him out of their bed. His bespectacled eyes had popped up over the edge of the mattress, looking like a kicked puppy. ‘What did I do?’

Speaking of James, he was out of the house with Sirius and Peter, visiting Remus after the latest full moon.

 _I could knit Remus a jumper_. Remus liked jumpers and cardigans, and he could always do with more of them for when it got cold in the days after his transformations.

It was decided. Lily reached for the knitting needles, one of Dumbledore’s knitting magazines, and the rest of the basket of yarn beside the armchair and set to work. She had sworn not to use magic, because what was the point of using magic when she was just trying to occupy her own time?

Within ten minutes Lily was so frustrated with it that she grabbed her wand and cast the spell.

When James returned home that evening he found Lily asleep in the chair, a knitted jumper beside her.

 


End file.
